Search and Destroy
by TellatrixForever
Summary: "Our mission is simple, gentleman. Search and destroy." Vic and Owen decide to do something about a certain hybrid. AU and Non movie compliant.


**Search and Destroy**

 **This is what I get for watching the Jurassic World trailers a few too many times. I know this won't happen in the film, but I won't let that stop me. Thanks to Littlebirds and El Chacal for helping me out.**

 **Oh, and just for the record: my version of Owen's background was come up with separately from Macx's version, even though they are similar.**

 **Summary: "Our mission is simple, gentleman. Search and destroy." Vic and Owen decide to do something about a certain hybrid.**

 **I wish I owned Jurassic World.**

"Hey Bob!" was what John said as he joined Bob in the elevator.

"How was R&R?" replied Bob when the doors closed and he pressed button '2'.

"It was good. How are the mutants?"

Bob didn't say anything more as the elevator doors opened and they walked to their stations. It was feeding time. He pressed the button and looked up at the TV screen.

Inside the paddock, two parts of the floor began to open and cows chained to stakes were raised into the pen.

"Bob, what's that?" John Murdock was not a quiet man. He was loud and loved to party. To hear him to actually whisper something was rare.

The way he said it, and the finger he pointed at the screen, was all Bob needed to see to know something was wrong. He took a look at it himself.

"Oh God. Oh my God…"

* * *

Vic Hoskins wasn't a happy man, but his recent divorce had nothing to do with it. Even if his ex-wife had emptied his bank account, taken his kids and ran off with a barefoot hippie.

No, Vic's ex-wife had nothing to do with his frustrations. The cause of his migraines was in front of him, behind bullet proof glass: the _Indominus rex_.

The former SEAL paced back and forth as the dinosaur watched him. The look in it's scarlet eyes seemed to bore into his soul. It made him realize this wasn't a dinosaur.

A T-Rex was a dinosaur. A _Triceratops_ was a dinosaur. The Raptors, feared as they were, still counted as dinosaurs to Victor Hoskins. This…thing…was no dinosaur.

"Hail Mary, Full of Grace…" he began, making the Sign of the Cross and stepping slowly away from the glass. It was no dinosaur. It was a demon.

Three weeks ago when it hatched the warning bells went off. Everything on the island was spooked. Some dino's had tried to escape. Others had tried starving to death.

At the time, management had said that they just needed time to adjust to the new attraction. Vic Hoskins was no dinosaur expert, but he would've assumed they'd have calmed down already.

Then there was today's incident…

Jurassic World had bred two I-Rexes originally, both about the same size, but one more timid than the other.

When the feeders came in that morning, they found the eldest sibling, next to bloody remains. It's sister had been torn to pieces and hadn't even been feasted on…

As Head of Security, Vic had to keep tourists safe and poachers off the island. War, and dozens of enemies as both a SEAL and a Contractor hadn't prepared him for this dilemma.

What to do with a demonic dinosaur?

Dr. Wu had told him a few stories from the original park, about "The Big One". How it had killed five other raptors and established itself as the Alpha Female over the two others and killed Robert Muldoon when it escaped.

Vic finally reached the elevator and couldn't get it opened fast enough. As the doors closed, he left out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Management had said they needed something new, bigger and more frightening to bring back the tourists. That's why they made the abomination. And now they were trying figure out what to do with it.

To Hell with management. Something had to be done.

* * *

Vic sighed as he closed the jeep door and walked up the stairs of the paddock. Painful as it was, Owen Grady was the only man alive who could help him. Even if he was a smartass.

He often questioned the man's sanity for volunteering to be a Raptor Specialist. No one who did that could be legally sane. That's why he looked at his file.

Former Special Forces. Two tours in Iraq as a Dog Handler. After twelve years in the Army, Sergeant First Class Grady had walked away with two Silver Stars for Valor and a degree in Animal Behavior.

Then Jurassic World had shown up one day and offered him a job.

Vic held a decent amount of respect for the younger man. No doubt about it. But there was no common ground between him and the smartass.

Said smartass was with Blue, the pack's Alpha Female and Owen's favorite, giving her a once over and whispering something that made the Raptor purr.

As Vic stared down from the railing, Charlie, Delta and Echo, the rest of "Raptor Squad" started hissing at him. Blue stopped purring and starting growling at him. Vic smiled and yelled, "Call 'em off, Grady!"

Owen barked out some commands, and the girls seemed to calm down, if refusing to back down with the death glares. He motioned for Barry to come over and put them up as he walked out.

A few minutes later, he joined Vic on the walkway and leaned against some of the railing.

"What's up, Hoskins?"

Vic smiled and said, "You're crazy as Hell."

"Just figured that out?" was the younger man's reply as he scratched his head. Vic scoffed and started to scratch his goatee. He seemed to stare into the distance, looking for a sign.

"Grady, I need some help."

That got the younger man's attention. Vic pulled out a pack of Marlboro's and lit up.

"With what?" Owen's eyes grew suspicious the longer he looked at Vic. Victor Hoskins never went to him for help. He usually came by to criticize him and call him completely insane for his work with the Raptors.

Vic took a pull and asked him, "You hear what happened this morning?"

When Owen shook his head, Vic continued, "The I-Rex killed it's sibling."

Silence came over the two men. Owen started tapping his fingers on the railing while Vic smoked his cigarette. Owen finally broke the silence.

"So what do you plan on doing, Mr. Head of Security?"

Vic took a final pull and flicked the cigarette into the Raptor Pit. "I plan on killing that thing. And you're going to help me."

"And how do we do that?"

Vic rubbed his head a bit and smiled. "Funny you should ask, Grady."

* * *

"Our mission is simple, gentlemen. Search and destroy." was what Vic said as he paced back and forth in front of his men and Owen. On the floor in front of him were several closed crates.

"We are going to kill the _Indominus rex_." he continued as he opened the crates one by one, each containing missile and rocket launchers. Owen smirked at the selection. Vic always had to go with the extreme.

Couldn't just join the Navy SEALs. Had to go with Team Six. Couldn't just kill the mutant dinosaur, had to make sure when you killed it, it stayed dead.

"If it got loose, it would kill everything and everyone on this island. That's why it must die. Any questions?" he finished.

A man in the front raised his hand and Vic asked, "Yes. Starkey?"

"What about Management?" Ian Starkey replied. Ian Starkey always was the brains of the ACU. Always stopped to think of the rational side of things and the consequences of their actions.

If Claire Dearing found out, each man there would be a deep pile of shit.

Vic was about to speak when Owen walked over and asked, "What's that old saying, Hoskins?"

The older man smiled and replied, "Better to seek forgiveness, than to ask for permission."

* * *

"Aim for center mass. After you fire, move so the next rank can fire, Grady and I fire last." said Vic to his team.

The I-Rex paddock had several entrances for workers to enter and exit through. One of the more little known entrances at the bottom floor. It was like a garage door, if a garage door was made of reinforced steel and concrete. And Vic was holding the clicker to open it.

Each man there was armed with one of the missile or rocket launchers Vic had gotten for them. They all had formed four man ranks, the first rank kneeling, the second rank standing behind and Vic and Owen standing behind the second.

"Harden your hearts." was Vic Hoskins' words as he pressed the clicker. The door started to open slowly, but they were soon faced with the creature that haunted each of their nightmares, the _Indominus rex_.

It took a minute for her to notice the invaders in her habitat, but when she did, she left out a mighty roar.

"Fire!"

* * *

"What happens now?" asked Owen when he sat down next to Vic. The waiting room to see Claire Dearing was small, but unwelcoming. It was made to unnerve whoever came to see her.

"Well, depends on her mood." he replied. His fingers ran over the I-Rex tooth in his pocket. Every man who signed up had gotten one. But that wasn't Vic's true trophy. No, his true trophy was what he needed to show Claire.

And what he had taken off to make sure the demon was truly dead.

"Best case?"

"We can find new jobs."

"Worst case?"

Vic Hoskins let out a wry laugh and replied, "She feeds us to the Raptor Squad."

Before Owen could laugh, Claire's secretary walked out and said, "Ms. Dearing will see you both now."

They got up and walked through the open door, where they were greeted by Claire Dearing. She had been busy battling the dreaded paper work dragon when they asked to speak with her. She looked up from her papers and said, "Hello Grady, Hoskins. I was just about to call for both of you."

Before they could say anything, she continued, "These orders come directly from Management. You are to euthanize the _Indominus rex_ immediately."

Silence came over the room for a moment. Maybe two. Then Vic cleared his throat and said, "Claire, we actually came to talk about that."

"What about it?

Owen smiled and replied, "It's done."

She frowned and asked, "What's done?"

Vic gave a half-smile. "The I-Rex. It's dead. We killed it."

Claire opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She did this for a few minutes, and appeared deep in thought about something.

Finally she said, "Prove it."

* * *

With a heft, the two men whipped the tarp off the flat bed truck. What was underneath caused the redhead to gasp.

Claire Dearing wasn't an easy woman to shock. She had been with Jurassic World for over five years and really was a self-made woman. That's why she made a great Asset Manager for the park.

But she had never seen the severed head of any animal, let alone one of a recently deceased hybrid.

Nothing was said between the three for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes. She rolled her neck and finally broke the silence.

"Gentlemen, I cannot blame you for you have done."

Vic and Owen both smiled at her reply. But she wasn't finished.

"However, you will have to explain to Management why you chose not to use a more Humane Alternative, instead of deciding to blow it to smithereens and cut off it's head."

"But…but.." stammered Vic in shock. Owen turned to him and closed his gaping mouth.

"No 'buts'. Carry on, gentlemen." With that, Claire Dearing walked back to her office, leaving both of them behind, confused and in shock.

 **I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review if you want.**


End file.
